


Married Life

by SpaceHun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Dies, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHun/pseuds/SpaceHun
Summary: S a d





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> You know damn well I was inspired by Up.

After many years of fighting crime, Steve Rogers decided to finally settle down with his lover, Bucky Barnes. Steve finally stepped down from his role as Captain America. He wanted the opportunity to experience a common, quiet life with Buck. He was pleased with his decision and so was Bucky. Steve wanted it to stay like that forever. However, nothing good ever lasts.  
It was a late Friday night when Steve noticed something about Bucky. Bucky was drained of color. He glanced over at Bucky who was sitting on the couch. "Hey, Buck?" After a moment, Bucky raised his eyebrows with a soft hum.   
"Are you alright?" Steve asked. The brunette raised his head and nodded. He let out this sickening cough, causing Steve to grimace. He sighed, and shook his head, arms crossing his chest. Steve moved to sit down beside Bucky, rubbing his shoulder.  
"I'm okay," Bucky mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Steve gave Bucky a look, seeing right through him. "If you're not feeling better tomorrow, I'm taking you to the clinic. Bucky felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. "I.. Okay."  
Bucky never got better. In fact, his condition only worsened. The medicine he was given barely helped and Steve was getting worried. A few months have passed now. At his point, he could barely get out of his bed. Going out was very rare for the couple.  
While Steve was in the bathroom one night, he could hear Bucky's soft calls for him. He poked his head out and saw Bucky, trying to get up. He frowned, rushing towards Bucky. "Hey, hey.. Come on, let's lay back down," He muttered, slowly laying Bucky back down. "Can't breathe," He heard Bucky croak. Immediately after hearing that, Steve swept Bucky up into his arms and rushed out of the room to their car. He was going to the hospital. He wasn't taking any chances of losing Bucky again.  
After many hours of being in the hospital, Bucky finally passed away. The doctors and the nurses were trying their best, however, it wasn't enough. Beside Bucky sat Steve, who was whimpering and gently caressing his hair. "You're going to be okay," He'd say. Bucky would just smile up at Steve and nod. He wasn't going to give up on Steve, he couldn't. Steve felt his eyes glaze over as he watched Bucky desperately fighting for his life. For him. Steve closed his eyes and bit his quivering lip. Bucky glanced up and saw. "Steve?" Steve glanced down at him.  
"I love you," Bucky whispered. "Don't ever forget that." Finally, Bucky's eyes slowly closed. Steve heard the running beep in the heart monitor. He closed his eyes, shaking. He lost Bucky. And this time, he wasn't getting him back. He let out a soft sob, burying his face in Bucky's chest. "Bucky?" He lamented, wanting to hear Bucky's voice. He yearned to hear him. To feel his head pressed against his chest. He wanted to go home with Bucky, smiling and laughing.  
The funeral was heavy for everyone, especially Steve. Steve never really got over his loss. With the help of his friends, he managed to slowly regain control of his life. Of course, it wasn't really the same. It would never be the same without Bucky. After what seemed like ages, he visited Bucky's grave alone. He arrived with a large bouquet of roses and a framed picture of them. Steve slowly got down onto his knees, tracing the letters of Bucky's tombstone with his fingers. He placed the picture down beside it along with the bundle of flowers.  
"I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal."


End file.
